Eye of the Beholder
by The Little Nut
Summary: AU. "What is it like outside?" I asked and realized only too late of my folly. I wonder if I can still prevent him from finding out..


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters. *sigh*

* * *

The luggage on top rattled noisily as the carriage came to a stop.

"It was a pleasure meeting you von Bielefeld-kyo. I shall take my leave here."

I looked in my co-passenger's general direction with a smile and bid him farewell. "Good luck with your trade meeting, Hyscrife-san". He must've raised his hat along with the wig as per the Cavalcadian tradition. Not that I can see.

Yes, I am blind.

My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld and I'm a blind man. I am travelling from my eldest brother's castle in the Voltaire lands to my uncle Waltorana's castle in the Bielefeld. You must be wondering why a noble like me is sharing a carriage with plebeians, especially when I'm blind. Well, it all began twenty-five years ago when I was just short of turning 57.

Mother had insisted for a grand birthday party, as usual. It seemed like all nobility between the age 40 and 80 were _specially_ invited. Yes, mother wanted me to court them. But I didn't want to. I didn't like a single one of them. How could I? They had not an ounce of wit about them.

"Lord Bielefeld. It is such an honor to meet you. You are truly more beautiful that I've heard." Really? Telling a blind person he looks beautiful? Charming.

Suitors kept pouring in and complimenting my alleged beauty- my milky skin, my hair that's 'spun-gold' et al. I was so tired of hearing how I look. The most infuriating moment I've experienced was when some blithering idiot had the nerve to compliment my 'gorgeous emerald eyes' when I was 43. Had it not been for brother Gwendal and little big brother Conrad, I would've roasted him alive then and there.

Yes, I'm blind but I'm not an invalid. But my family never understood that point. In all fairness, they might have only been trying to protect me, but I was sick of being treated like some helpless kitten. My brothers had appointed a group of at least 10 soldiers to be my bodyguards, and that is when they were unable to guard me themselves personally. In fact, the reason mother insisted on my courting was so that I could settle down with someone soon; someone who'd keep taking care of me when she's gone. She had rarely left me out of the castle and always brought the outside world to me instead, in the safety of the castle. However, I was still unsatisfied. I wanted to explore the world by myself. I wanted to experience the world that lay beyond the castle gates. So I decided to hone my maryoku skills. That combined with my powerful hearing was deadly, I reckoned. I now didn't need anyone's protection. But my family was not convinced.

So, on my 57th birthday, I gave my mother an ultimatum. If she'd not let me go out of the castle, I would no longer accept any courting invitations from anyone. Plus I would keep trying to sneak out myself. Mother was shocked at my refusal first. Then she was outraged. It took a few months but finally she agreed to let me go out as long as Conrad or Gwendal accompanied me. After being coddled for more than half a century, I was happy with this bargain.

But after two months, even that wasn't enough. I wanted to taste independence. I didn't wish to rely on someone; to become their liability. So I moved out. Of course, this decision was met with fierce opposition from my family. But I had already decided to put my foot down and they couldn't do much about it.

So here I am, twenty-five years after moving out, visiting my family. All by myself, not counting the one soldier either Gwendal or Conrad has sent behind me. I smile to myself. Old habits die hard. But I suppose I could ignore such a little thing.

I am startled from my musings when the carriage door opens.

"…-chan, remember to keep your luggage beneath the seat at all times. Don't sit near the window. And especially don't talk with suspicious people. And remember to send Mama a dove mail when you reach, ok dear?"

"Ok, ok mom! Now let me go already, geez."

I am surprised to hear the tone of this boy. I had expected, going by the instructions his mother was giving, that the boy would be around 40 years old. But according to the pitch, he seemed to be around 70 years old although that could be because he was whining like a kid. So make it 80. That means my next co-passenger is a wimp. I chuckle lightly.

Apparently, he didn't see me because that chuckle elicited a low exclamation from him.

"I didn't notice anyone else sitting here." he said hesitantly.

I suppose that is how some people are. They have perfectly good eyesight and yet fail to see what is right in front of them. Before I could make my reply, he said in a kind voice.

"Please pardon me. My name is Yuuri Shibuya and I will be accompanying you till the Wincott lands."

Why does he sound so kind? Does he pity me? Not a minute has passed since we met and he already thinks I'm to be pitied? An idea pops in my mind...

I tilted my head in his direction, casually avoiding eye contact, and replied "Nice to meet you."

For a few minutes after that, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of his clothes as he moved about, arranging his luggage in the carriage. He settled down just before the horses neighed and the carriage started moving again. There is a calm silence settled down on us. Too bad I broke it.

"So do you live in Wincott?" Once again I managed to surprise him as I could hear him jump in his seat a bit. Haha, what a cute wimp! "Ah, no. I'm going there to be an apprentice of Julia von Wincott and study healing." I can hear a small smile in his voice and the hand that's slowly scratching his hair.

Operation Fool the Wimp has begun!

"Oh, really? Well the Wincott land is a beautiful place. Rolling mountains, snow-capped hills, meandering rivers and the cozy cottages. The winter jasmines must be blooming currently. You can see their color splash on walls and banks. You will love it, I'm sure." I say with my best smile.

I don't think he caught my bluff because he doesn't seem to doubt my words. Maybe he really didn't notice I am blind.

"Really? I can't wait to go there. Actually, this is the first time I'm travelling alone. My family is very protective of me."

"You're preaching to the choir." I said with a laugh that was soon joined by his. So we do have something in common. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." He asked softly. "Wolfram Taylor." I don't know why I lied to him. If he knows I'm a noble, he'll probably become sycophantic. I don't want that. Not from him, for some reason.

"Wolfram." He repeated and then continued after a pause "You are interesting." It would be tampering the facts to say that I wasn't thrown off balance on hearing this compliment. Countless people have admired my beauty. To be called interesting first, before beautiful, has never happened before. I could feel my cheeks warm up as I replied a stuttering "T-thanks."

Another silence filled the room. I could hear him shifting uneasily.

"What is it like outside?" I asked and realized only too late of my folly. I wonder if I can still prevent him from finding out I'm blind. My worries were erased when he replied, "Why don't you look out the window?"

I rest my elbow on the windowsill and pretend to look outside. The gentle winter breeze is caressing my cheeks and hair. I smell a whiff of citrus fruits. So we're already near Wincott lands. I already know that apple orchards surround these roads. Might as well make use of that information. " I see acres of apple orchards. It seems we are nearing your destination." Even I could detect a tinge of regret in my voice.

"Is that so? I'm glad. Since I don't like sitting in one place for too long."

Funny, I feel ready to sit for any length of time if it meant spending time with him. Of all the people I've encountered in my life, he is the most genuine person I've met. Yet every minute with him passed like a second. I wish I had more time to spend with this cute wimp.

My wishes remained just wishes, as I could feel the carriage wheels slowing down again. Yet again, the trunks on top rattled as the horses halted. I heard his clothes rustling as he once again moved about to retrieve his luggage. Once done, he stood near me. Oh sweet lord, he was so near I could almost touch him with a small movement from my hand. He bent towards me and I could smell the scent of his hair, like fresh monsoon showers.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Wolfram-san. Please take care of yourself. Goodbye." That smile in his voice I am now addicted to. I was so lost in it that I failed to hear him go out.

There seemed to be some confusion as some person muttered an apology and entered the carriage. Once again I heard the clicking of hooves as the carriage was set in motion. The wind was flowing through my hair as I pretended to look out the window while actually thinking about my wimp. I wonder how smooth his skin felt, if he kept his hair long or short or if he was as tall as me.

I didn't stop thinking about him until my new co-passenger intruded into my thoughts. "You must be disappointed, sir. I'm not nearly as beautiful as your previous travelling companion.", he joked lightly. So he already noticed I'm a noble.

"Oh, yes. He was indeed interesting. Can you tell me- did he keep his hair long or short?"

"Eh? I can't say, he was wearing a winter hat." he said, sounding puzzled. "It was the eyes I noticed. They were deep black. So beautiful yet useless. He was completely blind. Didn't you notice?"

xxx

Then and there, I decided I'd find that wimp even if had to travel the whole world.

* * *

**AN**: This is my first ever fanfic. It is based upon 'The Eyes Have It', short story by Ruskin Bond. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism, if any.


End file.
